The Super Saiyan New God
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: Takes place after GT when Shenron takes Goku away. Goku becomes a New God to stop threats that are unlike anything he's seen before. Goku goes to this 1 DC Universe Earth, hilarity ensues. Takes place in a universe where GT takes place after Super. Don't auto hate this fic for GT and at least read it first before casting bias judgments, even if I can't technically stop you.
1. Prologue (Part 1): After GT

**Now then, before you ask any questions or you DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS perfectionists get riled up about some inconsistences with the canon. Allow me to explain my take on what happens before GT. This will take place after Super but Beerus decided to go take a nap for a few decades and Whis hopes to see them again soon. Then GT happens, where, because he thought Goku was dead, Vegeta stopped training and lost the power of SSG and SSGSS, yet the power still is within him but he has to train far beyond SSJ4 to reach that power once more.**

 **Goku being turned into a kid also put him down, but just above Kid Buu like in the anime, but Uub is replaced by Pan for GT. Goku, like the others, will still knows about the transformations of God, God Super Saiyan, and Ultra Instinct, but is he gonna be OP? Well yes and no, Yes in the sense that he surpasses most of them, but he not gonna surpass those like Superman very easily as Death Battle has proven can beat SSJ4, SSG, SSGSS in Goku vs Superman and it's epic Sequel, despite the controversy I understand their reasoning.**

 **If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll answer in the next chapter or PM you if I can.**

 **So just to get this out of the way. Take it away TFS Goku.**

 **TFS GOKU: The following is a fan-based parody. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and DragonBall Super are all owned by FUNimation, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Me, TFS Goku and all the jokes and references made about the DBZ Abridged series goes to the brilliant minds behind Team Four Star and their sub-channels like TFSGaming. Justice League, Teen Titans, Injustice and all other DC comic properties are owned by Warner Brothers, Warner Communications, and DC Entertainment Inc. Please support the official releases.**

 **Thank you Goku, Enjoy.**

* * *

"So Shenron, what do you wanna do first now that we're eternal companions?" Goku said as he smiled at the Dragon he was now bound to.

"Well first things first, I say I do this for you, after everything that's happened. You deserve it." Shenron responds as Goku glowed and grew in size, returning him to his full height (Think Goku in the 100 years later scene, but he still has his tail) and his strength increases to also give him back the God base form he lost when he was turned into a child body.

"Wow. Thanks!" Goku said as Shenron smiled at the Saiyan. "So where are we going?" The Saiyan warrior from Earth asks.

"Well you see Son Goku, I'm taking us to a world far beyond the Universes you fought long ago. I'm taking us to a completely separate dimension with it's own many, many alternate universes." Shenron explains.

Goku then asked "Will there be many fighters stronger than me there?"

"Not many, but a few that will push you far."

Goku cheered with joy "YAY!"

'Oh my me...' Shenron thought as he rolled his eyes and smiled at the warrior's antics.

"We're here. Now then I will reincarnate you in that form and before you wonder about me, I'll be with you inside you're heart with the 4 Star Ball, ready to use my powers if you need me to do something like say grant a wish, before you ask, because of you're pure heart, the same heart that allowed you to ride Nimbus as a child, the negative energy will be destroyed and you're wishes will not have any bad side effects but like the Dragon Balls, once you use up the wishes, you can't use anymore for a year. But here's the kicker, because I nixed wishes that are considered greedy and other stuff I know you know better to wish for, you can now be granted up to 5 wishes a year. So if you wanna talk, I can appear to speak with you or others just by saying 'Shenron Arise!' like normal." the large Dragon explained.

"Cool, alright then, I'm ready!" The Saiyan said with confidence as everything around him turned black.

* * *

He awoke in a new room when Goku awoke he was still the same and felt the same.

"Ah, you must be Son Goku. I have heard many tales about you." He heard as the Saiyan turned to the source of the voice.

"I am the Highfather. You have been brought here to become a New God, are you ready Goku?"

"Alright I guess, I mean it's this or spend eternity locked away with only Shenron to talk to, and that'll get boring quickly and drive me insane."

"Good choice Son, now then prepare to become a New God."

Goku flashed for a few seconds before he felt a massive boost in strength, speed, durability, etc.

"So what now?"

The Highfather looked down at Goku "Now Goku, we will send you down to an Earth that, in 5 years, will be attack by a powerful foe that has been at war with us, his name is Darkseid."

"How strong is he?" the New Saiyan God asked.

"He is known throughout the multiverse as the most terrifying and evil person there is!"

Goku looked shocked before smiling "Really?"

"He's conquered hundreds of universes, and slaughtered billions of people!" The Highfather explained.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The hero squealed with joy. Wanting to fight him right now.

The Highfather then yelled "STOP IT! Stop—getting—excited! Now promise me you will not fight him until he appears!"

"But-" Goku said.

"PROMISE ME!" Highfather shouted with seriousness. As he opened a portal.

"Oh alright." Goku sighed as he stepped into the portal as Goku was then sent to the Earth Darkseid set his sights on next.

"...I hope this plan of yours works, if he is the strong warrior you claim him to be if he fought Lord Beerus and lived to tell the tale." Highfather said before a voice Goku would recognize anywhere spoke.

"Don't worry, If I know Goku, it's that he's one of the strongest warriors I've ever met, not to mention he's one of the truest heroes on his Earth."

"But I fear he will let Darkseid grow too strong just to see his maximum like he did with Frieza and others before. I remember when you told me about this one Goku from a different universe who wanted to fight Superman... twice, and yet he still lost."

"To be fair Goku is far stronger now than that one. He is a very strong warrior, I know he can win with 5 years to train."

"Alright then, thank you King Kai." The Highfather said before King Kai stopped talking to him telepathically.

"Everyone's fate is in you're hand Son Goku, please don't mess it up..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this new fic I'm making since I don't fell like continuing "Dragon Ball Xenoverse: The X Factor" and my other fics right now. But I do promise to have one new chapter up sooner or later, so don't come crying to me asking for Updates on them. Any Reviews on my fics asking for updates will be ignored. Thank you if you understand. As for those who are hating this well... care to do the do the honors oh great Saiyan prince?**

 **TFS Vegeta (To the Haters): F$*K YOU!**

 **Thank you Prince Vegeta, now then please leave a review if you enjoy or have any suggestions or questions related to this fic, please feel free to leave them and I'll address them to you via a PM as soon as I can or mention it next chapter if you don't have an account or I get multiple of the same question. Later!**


	2. Prologue (Part 2): Passing a message

**Hey, Please don't hate on me or get the wrong idea when I was saying last chapter that Superman would beat Goku because I believe Death Battle. Read my Review to understand why more why but I do have a continuation here. I also don't tolerate any swearing so any haters ready to jump on this fic be wary. Anyway if I could sum it up, take into account Boomstick's second to final line in Goku vs Superman 2 "Think about it, if you had a Goku that was as powerful as Superman, would you even want him?" I mean it gets boring when his entire concept is fighting and when you see him being Overpowered would be cool at first but It would get boring after a while seeing him pound foes easily. The reason that One Punch Man and Superman work is that, while their centered around being a hero, their adventures aren't often focused on the fights them, it's about Saitama trying to be the best hero he can be or Superman and his challenge between home vs heritage, their characters are too different that, if Superman had Goku's personality, would make him really stupid of a character as he would just be a fighter who wishes to fight and yet he's so strong very few can match him. That completely ruins his character and story in general. So I hope you at least get it. I know some of you aren't too keen and while their are miscalculations that SethTheProgrammer pointed out, keep in mind the difference in who the two fighters are about.**

 ** **Also I may do a RWBYTale Chibi short sometime in the near future and I do have a long, funny DBZ slice of life fanfic about Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Future Trunks all watching Tangled in the works, because I think Vegeta would get a REAL kick out of Rapunzel, Bulma would proablly wonder of the scientific possibly of Rapunzel's hair, and I'm not sure how the two Trunkses/Trunksi/Whatever you call two different versions of Trunks together.****

 **Also gonna feature more King Kai later on in the fic, like in the next few chapters down the line, no promises.** **Enjoy.**

 **Guest (1): Here you go.**

 **Guest (2): I really don't care about bias or how they handled Superman,** **can you blame them, there are too many and they had to mash them up because DC has rewrote his story multiple times that they couldn't pick just one or the internet was gonna come after them.** **I do love Goku more mostly because of DBZA, but I do like that you're not springing for questionable language like last time.**

 ** **Riza: Thanks I wanted to put Goku in a nice even of GT and Super as my own way of connecting them. I'm using the Animated DC Universe or rather one with the animated version of the Teen Titans. Finally, to answer you and Guest (3)'s question about shipping Power Girl and Goku. Sorry to burst your bubble but I do have something planned, read the chapter if you're curious. And to your final lines about this being my story, well said good sir/madam ** **.********

* * *

Goku began to explore the city as he flew passively as he watched the many cars that flew by as he searched for a place to stay and get food. He wasn't hungry as he wasn't burning his ki as it barely takes any to fly for him as it's become second nature at this point. He also wanted to find this world's greatest heroes or at least some heroes who could relay the message to all other heroes. He wasn't gonna be too picky as long as they could help him spread the warning.

So this is how it feels to be Mirai/Future Trunks.

Goku flew around until he saw a large T shaped building and sensed 5 different Ki signatures. One normal Ki signature, one Ki signature he felt that he could barely sense, one radically shifty Ki signature, one alien Ki signature, and one demonic Ki signature. He thought these might be heroes or villians, but he thought he'd see if they could help him at least find some heroes. He decided to land on the roof as he began to prepare himself for what he might find. He then hears an alarm go off as the 5 Ki Signatures all rush up to the roof as the human one, who turns out to be a teen in a black and white mask with a red, yellow, and green outfit that make Goku think of Gohan as the Great Saiyaman. He yelled "Titans Go!" The boy then threw bombs at him.

He quickly noticed a tan girl that was the alien ki signature, she had long red hair, green eyes that now glowed a bright neon green as they fired lasers while her arms threw green ki blasts at him.

The next was a cyborg that reminded him of Android 17, Android 18, and Dr. Gero, but it was more obvious he was a cyborg. His arm became a cannon that fired a powerful laser resembling his Kamehameha technique.

Now he turned to a boy with a purple and black spandex and green skin, green hair, and green pointy ears. He turned into a mighty rhino that was green like his former appearance as he charged at the mighty Saiyan.

Finally the last was a girl(?) with grey skin and a dark blue cloak that masked her face, minus her eyes and lower half of her face in darkness. She began to fire a dark energy blast at him.

He then saw all the projectiles and rhino coming towards him, so he decided to the logical thing as he let the blasts all hit him, causing a large dust cloud as the boy shouted "Ah, I got him by the legs, we've got him now!"

When the dust settled it showed the boy had gotten him by the legs, his legs to be precise.

Goku then revealed him as he was floating above them and said "Are you guys the heroes of this world?"

The boy then said sternly "What's it to you?"

"My name is Goku, and I'm here to deliver a warning, in 5 years time a powerful man by the name of Darkseid will come to this world an attempt to conquer the Earth." Goku said bluntly. He wasn't as good at this as Trunks would've been.

He then began to fly upwards. Leaving 5 confused heroes.

"Just what are you? A mutant? An Alien? A Hero?"

"I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth from a different universe." He said as the Titans all began to wonder 'Saiyan? What kind of alien is that.'

"So who are you guys?" Goku asks.

"We're the Teen Titans, defenders of California's Jump City over there. I'm Cyborg." The android one explains.

"I'm Robin." the masked human states.

"Name's Beast Boy." the green one smiled, revealing his fangs with a grin that matched Goku's infamous Son Grin.

"I am known as Starfire." The tan alien girl spoke.

"Raven." The cloaked one said emotionlessly.

"Well anyway, can you pass the message on to other heroes, most importantly your world's top dogs?" Goku asked.

"Sure, we'll tell them about your warning." Cyborg said.

Goku smiled "Neat. I'm gonna go train now, see you guys in 5 years!" Goku cried before flying a few miles at very fast speeds before turning around and asking "Say, can I get a bite for the road?" Goku said as his Saiyan stomach growled with the ferocity of a monster as he smiled nervously.

The 5 titans then had anime sweatdrops as they took Goku out to eat Pizza. Only to realize he alone costed them over hundreds of pizzas alone and it didn't help when Beast Boy and Cyborg challenged him to an eating contest and Goku won without effort. Thank goodness Robin could have access to some of Batman's funds if he needs to. But with those 3, they might be the first to make a dent in the Batman's wallet.

Could this be part of Goku being a Saiyan.

"So Goku, what exactly are Saiyans?" Robin asked.

Goku then finished his entire Pizza pie before explaining the differences between Saiyans and humans, Saiyan lives and what they do, Planet Vegeta blowing up, Frieza, Bardock sending him away, before explaining every Saiyan he met, from Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, etc. He does leave out the Super Saiyan transformation and it's advanced forms SSJ2, SSJ3, SSG, SSGSS, and SSJ4 along with the Kaio-ken and Ultra Instinct to keep those a surprise so they don't give it away. Cyborg and Robin both take notes and see plenty of similarities and differences between this man and Superman. Both are aliens sent to Earth from a doomed planet, both are powerful warriors that defend the planet despite the former of the two being sent to destroy it and yet he bumped his head, and both have stopped dangerous foes before.

All 5 titans then gawked at him. Goku then said "It was nice to meet you all, but I gotta go train now. Later!"

Goku then flys off at supersonic speeds. Going off to go train for the upcoming arrival of Darkseid.

The Teen Titans then immediately report the existence of the warrior to Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Intriguing them and the Justice League as a whole about Goku since they wonder how strong he is.

Suddenly they hear an explosion. "Trouble! Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they rushed off to go do their job. But when they get there a few minutes later, they find the Hive knocked out with a small note that said "An easy challenge as a thanks for the Pizzas" It was plainly from Goku.

They wondered about this new hero and saw he was a powerful ally, Starfire seems relatable to the alien due to her being an alien herself. Cyborg seems interested in what exactly was Goku's home universe's technology and what it could do. Beast Boy liked the fact he was part monkey, Robin was curious about what kind of power Goku truly held, and Raven just didn't care, but she was slightly peaked with curiosity at the Saiyan.

Meanwhile the Super Saiyan began to fly off to make his first wishes. Which was a home for him to stay in that resembled a mix between his old home for him and Chi Chi and Kami's/Dende's Lookout with enough food to last him a few months, and finally a perfect recreation of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to the point where it had the food restoration and exact same layout as the one he stayed in. He promised himself he wasn't gonna break the clock this time around.

He wanted to wish all of his friends or at Chi Chi and his two sons to this world, but he would have to wait until after Darkseid was dealt with to wish his wife and children to this world. He was fine with that, even if he did miss them... a lot.

Tears began to form, but he quickly brushed them off, he wasn't gonna let his loss get to him, he had an evil to prepare himself for.

The low-class Saiyan warrior began his long training session for the upcoming threat. It was like Prince Vegeta and Nappa all over again.

He used his final wishes, a simulation room that can allow him to face any opponent from a specific point in time from his world even if he's not the one who fought them like the Ginyu Force member Guldo or Imperfect/Semi-Perfect Cell. He can also set if he wants to fight at the power he is at now, or the strength he had at that point in time. From the foes he fought as a child to Frieza, Cell, and Buu, to Beerus, Jiren, and Goku Black, to Baby, Super 17, and the Shenrons. The other wish was a room that was an exact replica of Bulma's Gravity Chamber from his world. He at least can stay happy in here.

"Thanks Shenron. I'll be able to prepare with these. See you in a year or if I ever need you're guidance." Goku said happily, still disappointed he had to wait 5 years to make sure he stayed focused. Still he missed Chi Chi, he once heard that they made such a cute little pair.

He went to train as he fought simulations on a moderately difficulty setting he had 5 years to train, not to mention he was in a secluded area to himself where nobody without ki sensing could find him.

* * *

 **Heya, I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to use Chi Chi and the rest of the Son family. But I think from a story standpoint, It would be best to wait until after Darkseid to insert his love and the two sons, and perhaps Vegeta and Bulma with their kids, I haven't decided yet. If you have a suggestion for what Goku should do during the 5 year timeskip, what would it be and why. How would Goku interact with the other heroes, villains, and anti-heroes of the DC universe, I'd love to hear your suggestions to make it closer to DBZ (*cough* Filler arcs *cough*). Also follow, fav, and review if you enjoy.**


	3. Prologue (Part 3: Final): Time crunched

**To all you haters of this fic, me and my good friend, Celestial Glowhead, will roast you back with our own reviews. (*Pulls out a cup labeled "Haters's rage and tears: now with salt" and drinks it*) Tastes like Pepsi with a hint of Sprite/7-UP's lemon and lime taste and salt... not bad. But if you wanna hate on me, I can't exactly stop you. But know that you're rage is only making this fic harder, better, faster, stronger.**

 ** ** **Anyway, I've been thinking ever since I read this review from "Guest"******

 **Guest: ...and IMO 5 years is a exaggeration. Five months or maybe 5 weeks should be better, and would generate a higher tension in the heroes.**

 ** **I think I was being way too generous, trying to do a Future Trunks kind of concept by going back a few years before it happens. So long story short, because I am ̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶z̶y̶ ̶g̶e̶e̶k̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶n̶e̶t̶ not feeling like going back and editing the previous chapters, I'm just gonna, as MasakoX would put it, pull an Akira Toriyama and put Occam's Razor to the test, how you may ask? Well... just read and find out for yourself. Have fun and enjoy folks.****

* * *

Goku had trained passively for 3 weeks now.

He'd decided to go out for a walk and reflected upon his situation when suddenly he hears a familiar voice ring in his head.

"Goku? Can you hear me?"

"KING KAI!" Goku cried in joy at seeing, or rather hearing, the familiar Kai he'd trained with for the longest time.

"Ah good, Shenron's work hadn't been for naught. He'd been working on contacting me for the last 3 weeks now. Only now have I been able to reach you, I have some grave news about Darkseid."

"What is it Kai-sama?" Goku asked.

King Kai could be heard scratching the back of his head as he said "Well remember that 5 year thing? Well we thought that would how long it could take to halt him from the universe he was trying to conquer, but he was too strong for them and he won. He'll be there in 2 more weeks, use them wisely Goku Son, you'd best start by informing the heroes of this recent development. I'm here if you even need me."

"WHAT!?" Goku shouted and need a few moments to calm down before focusing and sensing the Titans. He then rushed and explained the recent development, to which they tell the League of and now they are preparing themselves for the threat. Debating on how to get all the humans to a safe location far away from the planet.

Batman opted that he could use Bruce Wayne's funds to buy enough space shuttles like the Axioms from Wall-E. Everyone agreed to begin Operation: GTCOOD (Get The Civilians Out Of Dodge) next week, they'd use this week to train and prepare themselves for the threat and make peace with their loved ones before the upcoming attack. They don't know how strong Goku is, nor have they met him, but he might be a valuable ally. But they aren't sure, some guy came out of the blue and warns the Titans of a threat to inform them that'll occur in 5 years, and now it's 2 weeks.

The news is broadcasted World-wide and people are panicking and following their example by granting each of their final wishes before the potential end of their planet if the heroes fall.

Goku meanwhile was training even harder than before pushing himself past his limits to break them once again. He'd train all day in the gravity room and ate in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to prevent too much time from passing and then at night he'd keep training until he wore himself out and went to bed. He was at least pretty happy with this development and he could get to see Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten along with Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra much sooner than he expected, and he was detirming

As the Saiyan was dead set on spending his two weeks training. The heroes meanwhile also trained, though they didn't get as far as Goku did in training, mostly since they have other things to do, like jobs and public announcements. When the first week had passed, the JL got to work on getting people away from the planet with 2 years worth of food for everyone and plenty of crops to keep people stable for the next few years until they can find a stable planet or the Earth is saved, whichever comes first.

After two weeks had finally passed, Goku had become much stronger, using his last two days to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for two years. He came out a much more powerful warrior than before. But he just barely scraped the surface of reaching Ultra Instinct once more, only being able to reach Blue.

He tightened the white belt around his blue gi top and yellow gi bottom as he prepared himself to fight this threat, there was no going back now. He spent a few minutes reflecting his entire life, from meeting Bulma, fighting Yamcha, training with Krillin and Yamcha under Roshi, fighting Piccolo Jr and Tien, to fighting Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta, Frieza, Perfect Cell, Buu, to Whis and Lord Beerus, Golden Frieza, Goku Black, and Jiren, to finally Baby, Super 17, and the Shenrons to now. He realized he lived a long life full of adventure, if he were to die against Darkseid. He would be fine with that. He would be ready to be gone, and without the Dragon Balls, this time for good. After making peace with himself for one final time, he was ready.

With that, he began to make his journey to the area where, according to King Kai Darkseid would appear, he also informed the Teen Titans, the Justice League, the Young Justice, and the other superhero teams that this world bears via said Titans about this specific location. He awaited for the monster with great anticipation. While he waited he sensed a strong Ki approach him along with two other Ki signatures. When they got there, the Saiyan saw a man wearing a blue spandex with a red cape and underwear on the outside of it. It was Superman, he was followed by Batman, Wonder Woman, and other heroes that appeared one by one, some teams even began to join.

Superman then saw Goku staring at him as he thought the Saiyan was admiring him, most likely because he too lost his planet and was sent to Earth, so he smiled and began to wait for Darkseid before he realized Goku wasn't staring at him, he was staring at something on him when the Saiyan asked one simple question that shocked the Kryptonian and made all the heroes present known for quips and jokes laugh hard.

"Why do you wear your Underwear on the outside of you're clothes, is that blue outfit your skin or something? Because if not, then I don't the practicality of wearing my undergarments out in the open. Is it some sort of distinction tactic to lower your opponents guard?" The Saiyan asked ignorantly.

Superman then tried to counter "Says the alien who chose to wear pajamas and let himself have a case of bedhead to a battle that could determine the fate of the world."

"Pajamas, are you referring to my Gi and hair? Because all Saiyan hair is spiky like this and I wear a Gi because I am from a warrior race. Goku explained, making Supes counter null and void.

"Speaking of me being a warrior, I can't wait to fight Darkseid, I'm so excited!" That statement peaks some of the heroes interest at the strange aliens love of combat. He looks honorable and seems like a genially nice guy. But they can tell, he's not a true hero like them, more like a guy who fights evil and for what he believes is the right thing just because he wants to fight strong opponents. This made many, if not all, of them curious about how strong the alien is. They heard he was strong enough to beat the Hive in only a few minutes, but then again, that's not exactly concrete as they don't know how he took them down but even then, they at least know he won in a few minutes, just how he did is pretty vague and when they asked he said "That's my little secret, but I can tell you I'm stronger than I look".

Suddenly a red portal appeared and out walked what looked like a humanoid rock monster with red eyes and blue and gold colored armor, he looked royally pissed.

"Normally I would send my Parademons to take weaken you, but I sensed a force stronger than any other here, a New God. Which one of you is the New God?" He asked with anger.

All the heroes but one looked around, trying to figure out what this being was talking about before they heard an "I am." from Goku as he stepped up to the front.

"Well then New God, I am entropy. I am death. I am... Darkseid."

* * *

 **And with that I hoped you enjoyed, short chapter and I basically made it only 2 weeks intense and 3 weeks passive instead of 5 whole years, I know. But like I said above, I thought about it and chose to make it 5 weeks and I chose to leave it at a cliffhanger after having a fun little interaction between Kakarot and Kal-El to lighten some of the mood before Darkseid's appearance. I am sorry if I botch up how Darkseid acts and speaks. I will try to be better in next chapters, which are gonna be a two to three part battle between the heroes (and more importantly our main Saiyan.) Review if you enjoyed. Also sorry if I don't mention any heroes as not all heroes are gonna be focused on.**


	4. Darkseid (Part 1): Clash of the New Gods

**Welcome. I hope you enjoy Part 4 of Super Saiyan New God. If I have any contradictions in here, it's because I didn't watch the movie. So please excuse any contradictions from the source movie.**

 **Guest: It's not gonna be UI that beats him nor is it gonna be MUI, I have a much more fitting thing to end Darkseid with. Also yeah, they aren't just there to watch. I mean seriously, if that was the case, why even have them at all.**

* * *

 **(A/N: If you wanna play any boss fight music, I'd recommend playing a first phase kind of theme from a game. For me, it's Sonic Colors' Final Boss Phase 1)**

The two New Gods stare each other down. Nobody made a movement as every hero prepared to attack Darkseid, while he was fully equipped to take on every DC Universe's hero but the Dragon Ball Universe's Shonen "Hero" was nothing like he'd seen before.

Darkseid charges up energy into his eyes, while Goku charges a blue energy into his hands as Goku fires a blue energy blast to counter it as he shouts "KAMEHAMEHA!"

As the beams clash, many of the heroes watch on with shock before attacking as well.

Darkseid barely even flinched or even showed even a hint of pain. The New God began to approach the Newer God as the beams still clashed, at least until Darkseid punched Goku and hit him with the beams.

Superman went in for a mighty blow, but was easily dispatched shocking the heroes that they're strongest hero was knocked down. Nonetheless, they couldn't back down now. Goku meanwhile rushed in and struck Darkseid with a mighty punch before following in a slew of punches and Ki blasts.

The two clashed as they pushed against each other.

"You foolish mortal, you may be strong, but I am stronger than you!" Darkseid shouted victoriously. Goku meanwhile smirked and shouted "KAIO-KEN!"

Darkseid raised an eyebrow "Kaio-wha-" was all that came out as Goku glowed red and began to hit Darkseid with a barrage of attacks, yet it wasn't enough to some sort of damage, so Goku shouted "KAIO-KEN... X20!" as he glowed with an ever bigger red aura.

"Times wha-" was once again all he got to say as before Goku started wailing on him once more.

This guy was strong, not as strong as the likes of Beerus and Jiren. But just how strong is he?

Goku was doing a minimal of 0.5% damage with his current power. Which impressed Darkseid.

Suddenly an arrow with a bomb from Green Arrow stopped his thoughts as he turned and fired a laser at him sending the green warrior flying in real pain.

The Saiyan then said "You're pretty good."

"I admit that I can say the same, you're the first person to do this much damage to me in just a single combo."

Goku then smiled "Then why don't we up the damage?" as a golden aura exploded around he let out a scream before his hair spiked up and turned blonde, his eyes also turned teal.

Darkseid didn't look amused "So you added hair gel, dyed you're hair blonde, and added eye contacts, so what?"

The son of Bardock then looked serious as he said "I am Son Goku," as he punched Darkseid with all his might and shouted ",and I... am a Super Saiyan!" before going in for a roundhouse kick sending Darkseid flying. The other heroes then stared at Goku in shock as Goku turned and nodded to them "Let's do this guys, we can beat this guy." Goku said as he put two fingers on his head before he disappeared, leaving Darkseid, who had just got up, and the others pretty confused. "So energy projectiles and blasts, transformations, and now teleportation, just who is Son Goku?" Batman pondered before continuing to come up with a plan in how to beat Darkseid.

Goku meanwhile had just reappeared as fast as he had disappeared behind the New God as he created a yellow disk of energy and shouted "Destructo Disk!" before throwing it.

The disk then struck but didn't do much as Darkseid turned and punched Goku, sending the Super Saiyan flying.

Goku then began to attack him from all angles, doing some damage, but not enough.

Darkseid meanwhile went in for a mighty attack. Punching Goku with all his might before following with a mighty combo. Goku was sent flying, Goku then said "You know, I wanted to do this the old fashioned way. Power up from each Super Saiyan form to the next. But you've earned your a special case for today. Now then, this...," Goku said as he transformed with a red aura. He was now shirtless and now had a pinkish-red fur cover his body, his nipples completely vanish and his black hair grown a bit. But it wasn't anything like Super Saiyan 3's hair or Raditz's hair. ",...is Super Saiyan 4. My ultimate _(non God)_ form!" He shouted, the _'non God'_ part was only said in his head.

The others were shocked. They felt the power of SSJ4 and were speechless. Superman wanted to use this ridiculous look to his advantage and shoot back at Goku for his comment on his outfit earlier, but decided against it. This was hardly the time nor place for childish wars.

Superman instead shot his laser vision at Darkseid, quickly followed by any other heroes with laser blasts like Cyborg, Green Lantern, etc. Doing something, but not enough. But it did do some damage when Goku joined with his Kamehameha x10. Which caused a large blast akin to that of a bomb.

To nearly everyone's shock however, Darkseid managed to survive the attack with minimal damage. "Okay seriously, what the actual fu-" before Flash could finish, he was cut off by a cheap shot from Darkseid's Omega Beams.

The Super Saiyan then rushed in as he attack with one of his mightiest attacks. The Dragon Punch, as he creates a golden Shenron and rushes at Darkseid. He was then Joined by Kal-el and his Infinite Mass Punch. Both doing some damage as they caused Darkseid's face to have a small crack.

He fully recognized it and shouted, "You mortals will pay for that with your lives. I have yet to take any real damage yet."

"Holy crap he's strong." Goku said, exhausting a lot of his KI by now.

Batman then asked "Do you have any ideas to beat him."

"Well I have the Spirit Bomb, but there's a huge problem. I need both arms to charge it, so you need to keep him busy while I charge it."

Aquaman then said, "That doesn't sound too ba-"

"For 5 minutes, and considering how bad he was kicking my but- Nah, I'm sure you guys can handle it." Goku then said, cutting himself off.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you Aqua!" Green Arrow shouted.

"Shut up, Arrow!" Aquaman shouted in annoyance.

Goku then flew up high and held up both his arms _'Now where to get the energy from?'_

 _"How about from the passengers and heroes along with some of the Earth and Sun."_ King Kai suggested with some deadpan in his voice.

"Hey that's a great idea! Thanks!" Goku said as he shouted to every hero who wasn't fighting Darkseid and (somehow) loud enough for the passengers of the airships to hear "EVERYONE! RAISE YOUR HANDS UP AND LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!"

The heroes were confused but did as they were told, the citizens of Earth did the same

Energy began to pour into a large blue energy ball. Meanwhile as he levitated a good old Senzu Bean out of his bag and ate one while the energy was pouring into the Spirit Bomb. He then added the energy of a few nearby planets filled with life as the attack grew to a size that made the one he used on Frieza look like a mere toy. Goku then added a quarter of the Spirit Bomb to his own being while the 75% that was left was sent to Darkseid as he shouted, "Now!"

* * *

While Goku was charging up the spirit bomb, Superman, Shazam, and other powerful fighters were trying to keep Darkseid distracted while he didn't notice the son of Bardock charge up the giant death bomb. He did see it when everyone heard a "Now!" from the Low-Class Saiyan Warrior.

The attack attempted to hit Darkseid, the New God simply fired his Omega Beams to try and fight it. It was a clash of good and evil as the blue and red attacks pushed against each other. However, all Darkseid did was delay the inevitable as it advanced towards him and collided in a bright blue explosion.

Within the blast, Darkseid lived though the attack with some effort, which says a lot for him as he had some bruses at this point.

Goku was impressed that he lasted that. This was surely gonna be fun.

The Saiyan Hero from Universe 7 then went in with an attack with multiple attacks that did jack to the destroyer of millions.

He went in for a mighty attack that hit the Super Saiyan 4 in the gut as he coughed up blood. He was also panting as he had put all of his energy into that Spirit Bomb, barely even holding on to SSJ4 as he turned back into his base form. Darkseid meanwhile was slowly approaching him.

"I'm impressed, most usually die to me by now, but I think you've reached your limit. But you're the first person that has done this much damage to me. Tell me, where do you get your powers from? The Sun like Superman or were they given to you by somebody like Wonder Woman or Shazam?" Darkseid asked.

The Super Saiyan then looked at Darkseid and said "No. My power is from hard work and training I have gone past my limits multiple times and have risked my life and even died multiple times to fight monsters like you, you may not be as strong as Jiren or Beerus, but considering some circumstances in a power flux, I may fail and nothing will be able to stop you now, but if you think I'm gonna stand aside and let a powerful fighter like you leave without each of us giving it our all, then you are very mistaken Darkseid! Prepare yourself for the power of God Ki from a Super Saiyan God!" Goku shouted as his hair turned a crimson red and his eyes became a more detailed and a similar red, he felt completely revived from his exhaustion and asked "Ready for Round 2 Darkseid?"

Darkseid looked at him, he could feel the strength and it was still below his full power. The two then rush at each other as the the heroes were trying to process what Goku just said. Jiren? Beerus? They sounded strong, even stronger than Darkseid himself. As the two fists were about to connect, everyone watching knew one thing.

There was something odd about Goku, his natural order didn't suit that of a hero nor an Anti-Hero, certainly not that of a villain, so that left one question.

"What is he?" Everyone muttered.

The two New God's punches then finally meet as the battle had only just begun.

* * *

 **Boom, short chapter, I know, but I honestly suck at writing long fight scenes and I don't want them to drag on like DBZ (*Cough* Frieza's 5 minutes lasts 13 episodes *Cough*, so here's part one of the epic battle. Darkseid and Goku going at it. Review if you enjoyed or not and you hate like many are surefire to do on a DC and DBZ fic like this one.**


	5. Darkseid (Part 2): Meanwhile

**Here we go, Part 2 of the ultimate battle with some side stories in Universe 7 at the start for reasons to the plot. Enjoy and I almost forgot about something, this is also takes place after Darkseid got the Anti-Life Equation for plot reasons.**

* * *

Vegeta was training in Super Saiyan 4 on King Kai's Planet in place the Saiyan Warrior known as Goku.

As he trained he saw King Kai look sternly concerned, "Hey what's wrong with you?" The Saiyan Prince asked.

The North Kai was weighing his options about telling the Saiyan Prince, before feeling Vegeta put his hand on his back, and then Vegeta saw it.

* * *

 _Kakarot in SSJ4 was charging up the spirit bomb, a bunch of weirdly dressed people that looked like they'd fit in with Gohan's Great Saiyaman hero identity were trying to keep some kind of rock monster distracted while the Super Saiyan charged up the cyan bomb of life. A "Now!" emanated from the Low-Class Saiyan Warrior._

 _The attack attempted to hit the stone faced monster simply fired some kind of ki blasts from his eyes to try and fight it. It was a clash of good and evil as the blue and red attacks pushed against each other. However, all the monster did was delay the inevitable as the Spirit Bomb advanced towards him and collided in a bright blue explosion._

 _Within the blast, the strange rock figure somehow lived though the attack with what seemed like some effort, as he had some bruses at this point._

 _Kakarot_ _seemed impressed that he lasted that. He Probally thought that this was fun and his Saiyan blood screaming for a tough challenge._

 _The Saiyan Hero from Universe 7 then went in with a barrage of multiple attacks that did nothing to monster._

 _He went in for a mighty attack that hit the Super Saiyan 4 in the gut as he coughed up blood. He was also panting as he turned back into his base form, likely exhausted. His opponent, meanwhile, was slowly approaching him._

 _"I'm impressed, most usually die to me by now, but I think you've reached your limit. But you're the first person that has done this much damage to me. Tell me, where do you get your powers from? The Sun like Superman or were they given to you by somebody like Wonder Woman or Shazam?" The rock asked._

 _Kakarot then looked at him and said something Vegeta would never forget, "No. My power is from hard work and training I have gone past my limits multiple times and have risked my life and even died multiple times to fight monsters like you, you may not be as strong as Jiren or Beerus, but considering some circumstances in a power flux, I may fail and nothing will be able to stop you now, but if you think I'm gonna stand aside and let a powerful fighter like you leave without each of us giving it our all, then you are very mistaken Darkseid! Prepare yourself for the power of God Ki from a Super Saiyan God!" The Saiyan protector of Universe 7's Earth shouted as his hair turned a familiar red and his eyes became a more detailed and a similar shade of red, he looked completely revived from his exhaustion and asked "Ready for Round 2 Darkseid?"_

 _This "Darkseid" fellow only looked at him, as they then rushed towards each other. T_ _ _he two fighter's punches then finally meet as the battle truly begins.__

* * *

As Goku and Darkseid's fist connected. Vegeta was shocked, "Kakarot's become a Super Saiyan God again?" Vegeta asked.

King Kai then nodded "Yes. Goku trained to reach that form and the SSGSS form beyond it just to compete with Darkseid."

"Darkseid?" The Saiyan Prince asked.

King Kai then explained, "Darkseid is no joke to fight, he's the ruler of Apokolips. He conquers world after world after each one has run out of resources, and he has the natives turned into Parademons for his army. He's Probally one of the strongest beings in that dimension with his Omega Beams and th... oh crap! I forgot to warn Goku about that formula!"

"Warn Kakarot about what?" The Saiyan asked.

"Darkseid's trump card, the Anti Life Equation. It's a transcendental mathematical formula originally said to allow those who knew it to dominate the will of any sentient race. It has killed New Gods, who should be comparable to Kais and Kaioshins." King Kai explained.

'This is bad, got to warn Goku as soon as possible,' the Kai thought as he began to try and warn Goku.

* * *

Piccolo sat there in Hell meditating in peace. King Yemma was gonna send him back to Heaven because Piccolo sent himself to Hell on purpose to help Goku, but Piccolo decided to stay there, it was more interesting to fight the monsters. 'Heh, HE must have rubbed off on me.' The Namekian thought as he remembered Goku, smirking as he remembered his fights against him.

"Heya. You wanna go a round like you promised me Namek?" A voice said, snapping Piccolo out of his thoughts. 'Speaking of Goku...' he thought.

He turned to see a man who resembled Goku, down to the hairstyle, only he had a scar on his cheek like Yamcha. His outfit resembled that of Nappa's and Raditz when they landed on Earth, only without the bulky shoulder pads with red cutted pants and black and a blood-soaked armband as a headband.

His name was Bardock, the Father of Goku.

"Ah hello again Bardock." Piccolo said. He first met the Saiyan shortly after he and Dende sent Goku back to Earth. He almost thought he was Goku for a minute before remembering Goku was sent back to Earth. He and Bardock quickly grew to be friends as they both enjoyed their peace. Heck Bardock was the former protector of Hell after 1 month of him being here. He would have done it sooner, but he just wanted to get back the other Saiyans that didn't listen to him about Frieza as a way of telling them, "I told you so, and look what happened."

The two then walk over to an arena nearby as some of villains that Piccolo knew along with others he didn't recognize with a handful of Saiyans as well were all there as spectators.

Piccolo then took off his turban and cape as he handed them to Raditz, who did it under his own father's orders. Meanwhile, a female Saiyan that Bardock called Gine gave him a quick kiss, not surprising since she was Goku and Raditz's mother.

The two then began the battle as Piccolo went in with a quick punch to the Saiyan's gut. The Saiyan blocked it before firing a Full Power Energy Wave at Piccolo, who dodged with a quick afterimage technique as he went behind Bardock who saw him coming thanks to his Scouter's tracking ability. He went in with a spin kick to try and hit the Namekian.

Piccolo then jumped back as he threw a barrage of Ki Blasts randomly as most of them missed Bardock.

"Ha, you missed Namekian!" The father of Goku and Raditz taunted.

Piccolo then held out his hands and grabbed onto nothing as he smirked, "Did I?"

The Saiyan then realized what was going on as he saw a bunch of floating Ki Blasts around him turn Purple as the Namek shouts "Hellzone Grenade!"

"Oh, man that is one really cool na-I should start running now shouldn't I?" He asked nobody in particular after cutting himself off as the projectiles started to rush at him from every angle. Causing his guard to easily be overwhelmed as he fell to the ground, almost exhausted.

Piccolo then helped Bardock up and said, "Good fight. Shorter than I would have liked, but I fought stronger foes than you. You did well at the very least."

"Th-thanks. But considering how you claimed to hold your own against Frieza in his second form and you're even stronger than you were then as of now. I'm honestly not surprised."

The Namek then got his clothes back from the long haired Saiyan he killed alongside Goku with his Special Beam Cannon all those Ages ago. Raditz glared at him, but wasn't gonna fight him.

"Now then if you excuse me, I'm gonna go back to meditating." Piccolo said, walking off.

Nappa then said, "Wow that Saiyan didn't even stand a chance, right Vegeta?"

* * *

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP NAPPA!"** Vegeta yelled randomly, confusing King Kai who was still trying to get a hold of Goku, but the Saiyan God wasn't listening to him, he was too busy fighting to listen to King Kai for more than 5 seconds. Vegeta meanwhile just continued to watch the battle between the Super Saiyan God and the New God.

* * *

Goku and Darkseid's fist met before they were launched back as Goku then went in with a quick punch to Darkseid's cheek.

The evil New God was sent flying into a building. He then teleported back as Goku then dodged before firing a Redish-orange Kamehameha.

The Ki waves sent Darkseid flying high into the air. Goku flew after him, Darkseid was about to punch him before Goku countered with a punch as well, quickly followed by poking Darkseid's eyes, and smaking the middle of the New God's face with his palm.

Darkseid quickly recovered and fired an Omega Beam as Goku, hurdling the Saiyan towards the ground.

As the Saiyan laid there he heard the voice of the Northern Kai, "Goku!"

"Oh hey King Kai, I'm just busy trying to beat Darkseid, it's going as well as you'd expect." Goku said, a bit of dizziness in his voice.

King Kai sighed, "Goku, I've got to warn you about something, It's very dangerous and you must be wary of it."

"Look King Kai, we can talk about that later, I need to go deck Darkseid in the schnoz first. I'll speed things up by going Super Saiyan Blue for you." The SSG said, unaware that the warning was about Darkseid himself. He then began to charge up while he was still in the hole.

Superman then went in his a punch to Darkseid's gut followed by an uppercut, but to no avail in hurting Darkseid.

Darkseid then fired an Omega Beams attack at the heroes, the Teen Titans held Beast Boy up as a Human Shield to tank the beam for them.

"Is this not the cruel to our friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Raven then said to the alien, "Would you rather it be you?"

A loud cry from Beast Boy was heard. "WHY ME!?"

Starfire's eyes then widened in fear before she quickly shook her head side to side, "The no!"

Goku then emerged from the hole he created as he rushed at Darkseid with a mighty yell. His hair and eyes now a fiery cyan with his hair spiked up like the original Super Saiyan form.

The two then began to trade blows and blasts as the others tried to throw attacks in. Goku began to actually wound him. This was what sent the older New God over the edge.

Darkseid then screamed in pure annoyance and rage, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU NEW GOD! I WISH I HAD SOMEWAY TO-Oh my me, how could I possibly forget about _THAT_."

" _THAT_?" Superman asked. "What are you planning?" Batman also asked, his eyes squinted at the monster before them.

Darkseid laughed and said," My ultimate weapon, The Anti-Life Equation."

He then smirked evilly at Goku, "Goodbye you pathetic welp, witness your demise!"

The Saiyan God looked confused. He then felt a bit weird before he then began to drop to the ground, his hair returning to the normal black spiky style it was when Goku first arrived. The only different between Goku then and Goku now was that his top tore off halfway into the battle, revealing his blue shirt underneath, and he now bore a ton of scratches and bruises. He was _ **nearly**_ dead at this point. Barely clinging to life. Darkseid decided to let the heroes witness their only hope's demise, smirking with glee that the biggest nuisance was going to be gone.

* * *

King Kai was panicking, "Oh this is bad, he used it on Goku!"

"What does this equation do exactly?" Vegeta asked.

"What equation?" A familiar voice asked.

The two turn to see 2 familiar faces.

"Lord Beerus! Sorry, I didn't expect to see you awake after so many years!" Vegeta said surprised. Both scared and happy that the God of Destruction is alive.

The God of Destruction explained, "I woke up recently because me and Whis had felt a disturbance of power seam though a tear between dimensions."

"Speaking of power, where is Goku right now?", Whis asked, looking around to find the Saiyan in question.

Vegeta sighed and said, "It's a long story, allow me a few minutes to give you to abridged version of it."

After a while, Vegeta caught the Angel and God of Destruction up to speed on what they've missed, what happened since they last saw him. Even showing Super Saiyan 4, which intrigued Beerus and Whis thought Vegeta would make a perfect God of Destruction after Beerus, surprisingly much to said god's agreement.

Beerus then asked, "So Goku's in another dimension fighting some kind of "New God", whatever the HFIL those are, and he's being broken mentally by... what exactly?"

"Some stupid math problem called the Anti Life Equation." The prince responded.

Beerus raised an eyebrow and simply said, "That sounds dumb."

The Saiyan laughed, "I know right. What's next, the 'Toxic History Book', the 'Deadly English Homework', or, my personal favorite, the 'Idiotic Science Lecture'?"

This got a chuckle out of the God and Angel.

Now what to do about Goku's problem?

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma got the sudden urge to kick Vegeta into the moon. But she doesn't know why she wants to all of the sudden.

She heard a, "Hey Bulma, have you seen Vegeta? He wanted to spar with me in the place of my father."

Turning, she saw Gohan wearing a replica of Goku's GI, just like the one he wore to fight Super Buu.

"Oh, he's on King Kai's planet training, something about becoming stronger than Goku."

Gohan then took off shouting, "Thank you!"

The woman then sighed as she got back to work.

If this works, she may be able to pierce into the very fabric of the dimensions beyond the 12 Universes.

* * *

 **Here you go, the most recent chapter of Super Saiyan New God. Taking a peek at what our favorite Prince, Namek, Half Breed, and cyan haired scientist have been up to. So what does this mean for our main Saiyan protagonist. Find out next time, on Super Saiyan New God.**

 **Forgive me if I wrote Beerus and Whis a bit off, I'm not overly familiar in their character and going off of what I could remember in Xenoverse and scenes I've seen of him in the past. I hope you enjoyed what I spent a long time trying to write for all of you. Forgive me for jamming it in as the Anti-Life Equation was something I forgot to take into consideration before writing this, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't give Darkseid it and I've written it in and revised my plans for the fic.**


	6. AN: My response to the hate

**This is not a chapter of the fic, but I needed to get this out after reading the reviews of my most recent chapter of this fic. Just overnight when I released it, I've gotten so much hate and salt on this fic. I just wanted to voice (or rather type) my opinions and answers on the matters and problems to give you a better idea of why I did what I did. Kinda like what MatPat did in his first Gaster theory episode where he was very hesitant and scared to touch Undertale again after his previous two theories at the time and being bashed for it, just like my fic is here.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _*Looks at the most recent reviews*_

Wow you people sure like to hate on DC and DBZ fics don't you? Well, allow me to explain any "inconsistencies" with the DBS characters in both power and personalities. Well I've got an explanation. Watch this clip of a Goku if I portrayed him the way you all want me to portray him.

I apologize for all of you who didn't want this.

* * *

 _The two New Gods stare each other down. Nobody made a movement as every hero prepared to attack Darkseid, while he was fully equipped to take on every DC Universe's hero but the Dragon Ball Universe's Shonen "Hero" was nothing like he'd seen before._

 _Goku rushed forward at a speeds faster than Darkseid as he hits Darkseid in a barrage of punches. All of them hurt him like HFIL._

 _Before Darkseid could react to him, Goku turned Super Saiyan before shouting "KAMEHAMEHA!" as he fires the blue ki blast, obliterating the New God in less than a second._

 _All the heroes all had WTF faces at what they just witnessed the Saiyan do._

 ** _...Destructive Finish!_**

 _Cuts to Goku with Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Power Girl, the latter three all in bikinis as Goku looks at them seductively, randomly on a horse with only a Bath towel covering his privates._

 _"Hello ladies~." He purrs._

* * *

OK OK! I think the audience get's the idea! Holy crap why did I choose to write that!? *Is washing my eyes with a showerhead*

But is this what you wanted? A Goku that just oneshots the main antagonist of this fic and gets all the hot ladies of DC? Are you happy now Internet!? Have I satisfied you and you're stupid perverted personification of Son Goku!?

*Sigh*

So you see... it was my best interest to nerf him just so I could have an actual fic with character development and plot. If I didn't, this fic will become very repetitive. Think if One Punch Man was centered around the fighting and not story or development. It would become boring after 10 minutes.

Now let's go into personality.

I modeled Goku's personality, sans the TFS gags, mostly off of his original Japanese counterpart, where he's not a hero who wants to help others, but rather a fighter who seeks a challenge to satisfy him.

True Goku has saved the world on multiple occasions, but the main reason he did so was because it benefitted him with a challenge like Frieza, Cell, Buu, or Beerus. That's due to his Saiyan Blood flowing to fight.

Heck, the only reason Goku had a Superman-like personality here in the west, is because he was rewritten that way so he didn't come off as heartless to an American audience who hadn't been exposed to Anime by that point, so they changed it to help it seem less controversial, just like how the dark lord Mr. Popo was changed to be a nice calm blue instead of a shadowy black.

Even in the English dub, he has done some unheroic actions that a true hero like Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, Captain America, and others wouldn't do, like for example, letting Frieza unleash his full power, giving Mr. Perfect Cell a Senzu Bean before Gohan so they can have a "fair fight", etc.

Not to mention, most of the fanfics here make him out as an overpowered harem making god. He's a married man for Zeno's sake. Sure he never kissed his wife, but that's besides the point.

I've also tried to give Goku a bit of character development so he can evolve as a character. Seriously get over it.

I get it, some of you, if not a lot of you, disagree with me. But this is my fic, my rules. Hate all you want but with each review, hate or like, You're only making my fic stronger. And sure, I may not be the best at writing some of these characters, but I'm trying my damn hardest to write them as close to the source material as I can.

Also about that whole Death Battle thing, I've grown out of that as of late. That doesn't mean I no longer like it, I still enjoy it and Carnage vs Lucy and Ryu vs Jin were really good, (giving me high hopes for Optimus Prime vs Gundam). Sure Goku may have loss both times, but still, it's their (ScrewAttack's) show, they tried to make the battle as fair as possible and by not power scaling, which I understand that it doesn't make sense in the case of Dragon Ball, but still, they were only following their rules. I get it, a lot of you didn't like it. But that doesn't mean a lot of you can throw a tantrum, can't we all act like respectable well mannered adults for onc-

*Whispering from another me.*

...Oh right, this is the internet. Thanks for reminding me, other me, of course MOST of you people can't...

Well then goodbye everyone, I appreciated it if you took your time reading this. I know I can't stop you from bashing this fic, and sure, criticism is ok, and this fic isn't for everybody, I get it. But to bash me and this fic, just for just doing something that you don't agree with, that is starting to annoy me just a bit.

Oh and before I forget, thank you for those of you who responded/will respond/have responded with a postitive review or defended me from the hate. I won't say names for you're sake, but I honestly appreciated it.

* * *

 **Well I hope I gave you some insight on my thoughts on the matter and hopefully answered you're questions.**

 **Now for a shameless plug for my own Death Battle fanfics here on .**

 **So I've decided it time to put a project I've been working on silently for a while now, until fairly recently. I released it, the first Death Battle of the season, Baldi vs Frisk. With somewhere between 3 to 5 more to come before the end of the year. I hope you enjoy them, I'm working hard on the next one as I wrote this. Do expect some to be more story based, while others are combat based. Frisk vs Baldi falls into the former category.**

 **Shameless self plug aside. I hope you understand that I've done things in the fic for reasons to help benefit this fic so it's not boring with Goku insta-killing everyone, because it would honestly get boring after like, 30 seconds, in a fighting based anime.**

 **Review you're thoughts and please favorite and follow if you want more of this fic.**


	7. Darkseid (Part 3): 3 sub-stories in one

**Hello everyone, please do forgive me for the last actual chapter feeling a bit off, along with other things. I wanted to rush it a bit after not updating it for a few months. Which led to things feeling a bit off. It also might have had to do with some botched portrayals of characters. I was trying to keep them in character as best as possible.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who has supported me and/or gave me some criticism that didn't just boil down to, "Oh this fic goes against my ideals or thoughts on DC and/or DBZ, I'll just bomb this guy's work that he put his love for the both DC and DBZ into it even though I can just go make my own fic where Goku rides a horse in only a towel, one shots everything, including that Krillin ripoff named Saitama (Real talk, I love One Punch Man and I can't wait to see Season 2 when it comes to here in the West), and gets all the hotties even though he's a married man at nearly 50 (End of Super according to Wiki) to 60 (If you take GT's 10 year timeskip into account) years old and most of these girls are likely 18 to 21."**

 **Also, forgive me for having to Shoehorn in the Anti Life Equation, I wanted to use it from the start. But I kind of forgot about it when I was writing part 1 of the battle.**

 **Finally, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and have also been working on the next chapter for my UT x RWBY fic, among other projects, including some upcoming fics and Death Battles.**

 **Enjoy, R &R, etc.**

* * *

As the God, the Angel, the Kai, and the Saiyan all wracked their brains for ideas on how to help Goku's situation, they all felt Gohan's Ki approaching fast. Stopping on the planet as Gohan landed and, after a quick surprise at Beerus, was caught up on what they know.

Gohan then asked, "Well what now, how can we help dad?"

"I say we use the Namekian Dragon Balls to get to him," Vegeta said, determined to fight Darkseid, his Saiyan blood yearning for a battle.

King Kai then objected, "Wouldn't recommend it, the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls could potentially create more Shadow Dragons, do you want to face that potential risk again, this time without Goku to help us?"

The prince grumbled at this.

"How about me and Whis go there and I fight this New God," Beerus said, giving his own idea.

Whis however quickly shot that idea down, "But Lord Beerus, while crossing into Universes like Universe 6 normally is not much of a problem, Gods and Angels crossing into entirely alternate dimensions could crack the very foundations of time and space, completely annihilating both of us, the entirety of Universe 7, and the dimension we cross into. Zeno would not be very happy with that."

Beerus then sighed, "Drat, that's a fair point."

This left them back at square one. Vegeta then got a call as he put on his scouter.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "After all these years, you still have that thing, I thought ?"

"What can I say, I loved the convenience of this thing for a long time, and I still had a backup left on me the entire time I was on Namek during the Frieza battle, I just had no use for it, I'm surprised the thing survived."

Vegeta then answered the call, "Hello woman, what do you want?"

* * *

Goku felt a large amount of pain as he woke up. He then saw he was in some kind of very dark blue color void. Looking around, he tried to get an idea of where he was. But he then saw another him, only this him wore Saiyan Battle armor that looked like a mix between Raditz's Armor and Bardock's, leaning more towards the latter. He still had his classic hairstyle and body. This Goku also wore a classic looking Red Scouter.

This other him then started talking, his voice being the exact same as his only less happy-go-lucky and cheerful than Goku's normal tone, "Hello 'Goku.' That is who you truly believe you are, right?"

Goku then started to get a bit confused by this doppelganger of him, "Who are you?"

Ukog then said, "Is it not obvious for an idiot such as you, I am you, or at least a part of you that you lost all those years ago..."

"Then what do I call you?" Goku asked.

"You can call me... Kakarot, welcome to your mind, or should I say, OUR mind."

Goku then got into a defensive stance, looking pretty skeptical, "Then what do you want? You have to be here either to corrupt me or trick me."

The other him seemed to have genuinely chuckled, "And Prince Vegeta calls us an idiot. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Long story short, Darkseid out there is trying to destroy your entire free will and mind, turning you into one of his dumb little puppets."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Goku said.

"Look, if you're gone for good, the same will apply for me, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I like existing, even if I'm not a part of you anymore since I fell off thanks to THAT incident, the one that changed you for the better as a baby," Kakarot explained recalling when baby Kakarot fell and hit his head, turning him into Goku.

That seemed to make Goku lower his stance, "Then what do we do now?"

Kakarot then shrugged, "I don't know, we have awhile before we fully fade away, not only because our Saiyan mind allows us to process things faster than a normal Earthlings, which allows us to make strategies on the fly, thus making time outside move slower for us, which increases to match the multiplier. But our will is so strong and powerful, it's taking even longer than normal for us to succumb and disappear. I'd figure for someone like us, we have what'll feel like 3 hours, but only 30 minutes in the outside world's time."

Goku then said, "How about we try ask King Kai!"

They then try to reach out to King Kai, only for them to realize that they're KO'd state made it hard for them to do it.

All they could do was sit and think of any new ideas.

But considering they're both Goku. They were having a hard time coming up with a good idea.

Goku then started doing push ups.

"What are you doing? Trying to increase your mental strength?" Kakarot asked and joked.

"You and I both know what I'm doing, training helps us think? Come on join me, it's better with a partner."

The Saiyan part Goku lost chuckled before he joined himself as they started exercising and warming up.

* * *

Bulma was putting the finishing touches until she said out loud to herself, "Done! My greatest invention, going one step past traveling time and space, with this, I can look outside the 12 universes and see completely other dimensions."

First things first, call Vegeta and tell him to get over here to bask in her glory.

She then stiffened a giggle before calling him.

Said Saiyan's voice came from the other end of the line, _"Hello woman, what do you want?"_

"Vegeta, come check it out, I finished my greatest invention yet!"

The Prince only sighed, "Women, I'm busy with something important."

"Fine, ignore my invention to look into worlds outside the 12 universes."

King Kai then took Vegeta's scouter, earning a, "HEY!" from the prince.

"Did you say, look into worlds outside the 12 universes?"

Whis smirked, "Wow Lord Beerus, what are the odds."

Beerus sighed, "Considering ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶p̶̶̶p̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶f̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶f̶̶̶i̶̶̶c̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶u̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶i̶̶̶d̶̶̶n̶̶̶'̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶k̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶l̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶a̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶r̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶g̶̶̶h̶̶̶,̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶h̶i̶g̶h̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶e̶f̶f̶o̶r̶t̶ the odds, this would have required a lot of pure luck."

Bulma then asked, "Yeah, Why?"

King Kai then caught the wife of the Saiyan Prince up to speed on what has been going on with her husband's rival.

"So Goku's in another world, and is loosing a battle to a... New God I believed you called this Darkseid person and is now on the verge of loosing his will, so you want to send Vegeta or Gohan there to stop him?" Bulma said, explaining King Kai's plan.

"Yeah, pretty much," King Kai said.

Vegeta then turned SSJ4, "And I, the prince of all Saiyans, relish the challenge!"

"Well, I'd hate to be the one to break it to you guys, but this thing is only able to be used as a window at the moment, not a doorway. I even had to make a special glass just to keep the tear in reality from spreading larger than I want it to. I don't think I'm going to be able to make travel worthy for a long time," Bulma said.

King Kai then sighed, "Darn it, there goes that idea, sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta was silent as he turned back into his base form, "..."

Gohan then poked him, "Ve-Vegeta?"

"...SON OF A BI-!"

* * *

"-scuits and grapes are really dumb right, I prefer Muffins overall."

Kakarot sighed, "I know, I am you after all, but enough goofing off, I think we can still listen through our ears, want to give a shot and see, or should I say, hear?"

Goku stared at his missing piece and said, "Oh, um... sure I guess."

* * *

The two then heard Darkseid laughing before he said, "Ok, this normally doesn't take this long. At this point I'm probably going to kill all of you, while I wait."

As all the heroes present stared at Darkseid, most of them were sweating in fear, but despite everything, every last one of them stood their with brave faces, awaiting the New God's move.

Darkseid attacked with an Omega Beam at Superman, who countered with his Heat Vision while the strongest heroes fought back, failing slowly as it was an uphill. Meanwhile Batman, Robin, Nightwing (Yes, I know both Teen Titans Robin, who was the Robin incarnation I used, and Nightwing are Dick Grayson, just don't ask for the logic here, roll with it and don't look too much into it), Flash, Cyborg, and the other genius superheroes and smart thinkers present were trying to make a plan. Meanwhile everyone else was defending Goku's body and trying to wake him up.

"Wow, we are getting F&+ked royal," Aquaman said plainly, only to be hit by a stray projectile.

Arrow shot a diamond tipped arrow at the god's eye, he then jokes, "Where's the Avengers when you need them?"

Wonder Woman dodged a punch from Darkseid, "Now is not the time for jokes Green Arrow, focus."

Hal Jordan and the other Green Lanterns were attacking with energy constructs and blasts all at once. Yet nothing they had was slowing him down much, they were doing a bit, but far from enough, as casualities were starting to appear, leaving different heroes in pain, none have gotten to Death's door yet, but they were getting near it.

"It's official we need Goku," Batman said, sighing.

"But how exactly are we gonna get him back up?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone, sweatdropped as Batman said, "I don't know..."

* * *

"Ok, now that Vegeta has pent out his rage, do you think we can use this in any other way to get Goku up?"

"...I have an idea, Vegeta, Gohan, round all of our friends up and get them over to Capsule Corp, I'll be preparing to activate the device with King Kai."

Beerus asked, "What about me and Whis?"

Bulma said, "You can come over if you want and help out, I'll have food ready for you."

Those last six words were all the God of Destruction needed to hear.

* * *

 **Yeah, so anyway, that was the third to the last chapters of this fic. I hope you enjoyed, It's been over a year since I started writing fics and I've gone a long way. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing over the year. X3**

 **Sorry the plot is all over the place, I wanted to focus on the 3 new subplots (Goku in his mind, Universe 7 trying to make a plan, and how the heroes are doing now that Goku's gone) this chapter that will all get tied up with the Piccolo one from the last (real) chapter for the next chapter.**


	8. Darkseid (Part 4: Final) The Finale

**Enjoy! Hope you enjoy this, since I have been thinking hard about it while working on the Luigi vs Bill Death Battle along with my next projects.**

 **I decided to end things off on Chapter 7 in the end and combined what was supposed to be the next two to three chapters.**

 **WARNING: MAXIMUM SAPPY HEARTWARMING MOMENT ALERT!**

* * *

Goku sat within his own head, he and Kakarot trained for hours. Both haven't had any ideas.

"What if we try to go Super Saiyan or some other level of it?"

Kakarot shook his head, "That wouldn't work, It wouldn't do anything other than multiply our power level. Maybe if we try eating a Senzu Bean?"

Goku then reminded his other self, "But we're on the ground and can't move. How would we get a Senzu into our mouth?"

"Good point..."

"How about willpower and hope."

Kakarot stared at himself, "What?"

"How about we get enough willpower to start moving again, this Anti-Life junk is supposed to make you sad and depressed, but maybe with enough hope and willpower, we can move forwards and beat Darkseid once and for all!" Goku explained to himself.

"Son Goku, that's the best idea I've ever thought of, but where are we supposed to get enough hope to fuel our dreams, and willpower to get us moving again?"

 **"GOKU!"** A _very_ familiar voice echoed in his head as both Saiyan's attention turned to it.

* * *

As the Saiyan and Halfling rush towards Capsule Corp with the hope of at least talking to Goku in their minds. They also gathered the rest of the Z Warriors, sans Piccolo because he was still in HFIL.

After that, everyone stood before the machine. It didn't look super impressive and was very complicated looking, but it looked to get the job done. As Bulma put the cordinants to the other dimension as per King Kai's instructions, everyone else awaited patiently.

Bulma then activated the machine, all of them held their breath and prayed to Kami for the best.

As the device before them started to spark to life, a huge orange and yellow vortex appeared before them, spinning like that for a few moments before an image started to form in it as they started to see-

"GOKU!" Krillin called out, as they all saw the Saiyan on the ground.

This caught Darkseid's attention, alongside the attention of many of the heroes there.

"Who are you mortals?"

Krillin then stopped and looked at Darkseid with fear, memories of those like Frieza and Android 17 killing him flooded his mind, his face grew paler by the second.

Vegeta ignored Darkseid and shouted to the fallen Saiyan, "KAKAROT! What are you doing just laying there!? Get up and punch show this weakling his place! You're not gonna let a bunch of math keep you down, are you!?"

"Yeah Goku, I've known you for years, and no matter how hopeless things get, no matter how futile something seems, you always get up put on that stupid dopey grin of yours and always keep on going and pushing yourself beyond your limits and go further beyond that, not even death has ever stopped you," Bulma called out to the Saiyan.

"Yeah Dad, sure you may have let Frieza reach his full power back on Namek, sure you may have put me against Cell after giving him a Senzu Bean, sure Vegeta even let Cell reach his Perfect form in the first place," Gohan started to explain, that last one earned a glare from said Prince, " and sure you put our entire universe at stake along with 11 other universes all because you were bored, all because Saiyans like you and Vegeta always want to get a good fight and always let their enemy reach their full potential, but that's who you are, sure it puts people in danger and isn't what a true hero would do, but that's because you aren't a hero, and your 100% definitely not a villain, your just a Saiyan, one that always searches for a challenge wherever he goes, and will continue to break his limits to even challenge gods like Beerus."

The heroes all stared at this Saiyan wondering just what this alien has been through, before suddenly, "Friend Goku, please get the up and do the fight once more!"

Starfire started to cheer for Goku to get back up and keep on going, soon enough Cyborg joined in.

"Yeah Goku do what your blue haired friend says and get back up and then kick Darkseid's butt.

"You stupid monkey, if you can defeat me then I'm sure you can defeat this pathetic fool."

Everyone turned to see a portal showing a certain white and purple alien emperor in another portal.

"Women, explain now!"

Bulma, then said in though, "It seems like a small error has opened another window in HFIL.

"Hey Frieza! That better not be an escape route fro...m..." Piccolo started to shout only to see Goku on the other side, he then tried to reach though it, only to see it was like a stupidly strong glass. He then looked confused before asking, "I'm sorry, but can somebody catch me up here!"

"Where are you mortals coming from? No matter, when I'm done with this world, yours will be next."

Unaware to the two in HFIL, a certain Saiyan saw this and decided he should help, the same way Goku helped him.

* * *

Goku listened to his friends and allies, both old and new, call out as all the Dragon Balls started to glow within him, all of them, except for one, the 4 Star Ball.

Yet, he still couldn't find the power to move. He then saw the entire area fading around him, he then saw him and Kakarot were both turning grey and slowly they were fading away, their time was almost up. However another cry got his attention.

 _ **"Kakarot..."**_

"Who... who are you?"

 _ **"Kakarot!"**_

Goku turned around and saw he was now in space, a planet different from Earth floated below them. A figure that looked like Kakarot, only he wore different armor and had a scouter on.

 _ **"You know who I am don't you Kakarot?"**_

"Y-yes, I remember now... it's been a long time Bardock."

 _ **"It's not too late... my son. You can do this, you're strong enough to beat Frieza, strong enough to fight Lord Beerus, strong enough to overcome any obsticle. So do it and overcome this obstacle, I believe in you."**_

This ignites the 4 Star Ball as Goku starts to scream, both inside his head, as he and his alternate self both started to fade back in.

Goku then turned to Kakarot, who was confused, "Yo-you did, I think you overcame his stupid Anti-Life Equation."

However, the Saiyan didn't respond, "Goku?"

Everything around them was fading to white, Goku was starting to get up.

Goku turned to Kakarot, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh course you will, I'm always with you, right here," He pointed to Goku upper mid section.

"In my heart?"

Kakarot then said rhetorically, "No, in your third stomach."

Goku then asked innocently, "I have a third stomach?"

"Just... get out of here..." Kakarot said blankly, completely done with him.

The world around the son of Bardock finally turned pure white as he feels his eyes open.

* * *

Goku finally got up, he stared at Darkseid. A newfound determination crept into his glare, the Shonen Warrior then started to power up, screaming loudly as he started to powerup, the power of Super Saiyan God activated only for him to go even further beyond with willpower alone as he transformed with the power of the Dragon Balls were still glowing within Goku.

The Saiyan's eyes looked like Super Saiyan God's eyes, only they were pure white. Finally Goku now had two large dragon wings and his monkey tail remained, only it not looked like it now had scales on it, kinda like armor of some sort. Speaking of scales, his upper body, now exposed, had scales covering his arms and upper mid section His newfound scales and wings both had the orange and red color scheme of the Dragon Balls. Goku's hair was spiked up, like Super Saiyan Goku, only it remained black. Finally Goku had 4 SSG red stars on his forehead with 7 SSJ golden ones circling them.

"What kind of transformation is that?" Krillin asked.

Tien chuckled, "Heh, that Goku, always finding ways to surprise me, even when I think the last of his tricks was out of the bag after Omega Shenron."

"So what caused this transformation in the first place?" 18 asked.

"The Dragon Balls!" Krillin screamed in realization.

"The Dragons what?" Superman asked, confused by what the monk meant.

"TL;DR, the Dragon Balls are 7 wish granting orbs from my world that summon a wish granting dragon, however after a bunch of misuse, the dragon decided to seal them within me and we had to leave my world, which led me to this one in the first place," Goku explained his detirmined glare never leaing Darkseid, who was starting to looked annoyed.

Gohan, who had to keep Trunks and Goten from breaking something in their excitement of this newfound form that looked, 'epic,' and, 'wicked,' asked his father, "So what do we call this new form."

"Is this really the time!?" Bulma screamed.

 ** _"YES!"_ **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Broly, Nappa, and Cell, the last 5 having just showed up not too long ago, all screamed at once.

"How about... Super Saiyan New God," Goku suggested, a lot of them seemed to like it.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_

Everyone saw Darkseid, and he looked pissed off royally after everything that happened today. So much so that he fired Omega Beams at the portal, Bulma, reacted by turning off the portals, unaware of what the Omega Beams do.

SSNG Goku and Darkseid both prepared to fight as the Saiyan rushed towards Darkseid, his speed closing the gap in mere moments before hitting Darkseid upwards towards the moon, he then flew up their and smashed the monster towards the ground.

Darkseid started to grow until he was the size of a star and tried to punch Goku. Only for the Saiyan to dodge it, "You know what they say, the bigger they are..."

The New God stared at the Super Saiyan New God as he fired his Omega Beams.

"...the harder they fall! KA-ME-HA-ME... HA!" Goku shouted, as he fired his signature attack at Darkseid.

The two beams collided as Goku then started to move Darkseid's Omega beams away, the latter knocking if he tried to use the Beams ability to change direction, he would suffer a fatal attack and thought he could just overpower the Ki Waves.

Goku teleported behind Darkseid and smashed him into a wall.

The Super Saiyan then charged up a dragon punch and destroyed Darkseid's entire body, the remains

Goku stood there, everyone finally sighing it's finally over.

However, suddenly Darkseid appeared, completly healed, he stayed silent before opening a Boom Tube, confusing the heroes and Goku.

"You may have defeated my avatar, but you'll never defeat my true form, come with me, Super Saiyan New God."

The Saiyan, compelled by this challenge follows Darkseid and walks into the portal with him, turning to the other heroes and waving, "Sorry, guys, I guess I have to go solo for this. I'll be back for goodbyes, but I know I can win."

Darkseid seemed to scoff before saying, "We will see about that Son Goku."

As the heroes watch the Super Saiyan walk inside the portal, the same portal from before opened and they see the Z Warriors as Krillin said, "Alright we got the popcorn let's relax and wa-"

He then sees that they were all gone, only a bunch of costumed weirdos and oddballs, ones that the Great Saiyaman would fit in nicely with, stared at them.

Krillin then shouted because they missed the fight, "GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

As Goku stepped out, he saw it, Darkseid's true form. He stared at it for a while as Darkseid and Goku both prepared to battle.

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME..."_ Goku prepared a Kamehameha while Darkseid once again prepared to fire his Omega Beams. The two prepared for a fight to shake the multiverse.

 _ **"-HA!"**_

* * *

"So, anyone up for a Game of Life?"

"Yamcha, you just want to play that because your real one screwed you over so hard, multiple times," Bulma said.

"How about Charades?" Aquaman suggested.

"You're an idiot, I win, good game," Vegeta said with a smirk.

As the heroes and Z Warriors talked, a portal opened after a while as Goku falls out, in his base form as he laughs. "I did it! Boy howdy everyone, you should have seen him, he was probably the toughest fighter I've ever fought," "Screw you!" Vegeta called out, "I don't even know where to begin with describing the fight, I don't think I could even put into words at all."

Suddenly Goku started to fade away, "Shenron, what's going on?"

The dragon himself appeared in the sky, startling some heroes, but most got into fighting poses.

"Son Goku, you have fought well and save thousands of lives, but I'm afraid you can't stay here any longer, you and I shall travel the multiverse to fight those who threaten the multiverse with your power, I'm afraid, even if you wanted to, you can't go back to your world anymore," This made Goku look down, only to look back up when the dragon continued, "However I will allow you only one to come with us."

Most of Goku's perked up and wondered who the Saiyan would pick. Only for his answer to surprise them, and make Shenron smirk, "Everyone. You said 'ONE', not one person, not one group, not one family. I want all of my friends and family to come with us, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Krillin, 18, Pan, Goten, Bulma, everyone important to me."

"Then it is settled your friends will join us and help us out. Now then, come with me, Son Goku, and let's pick them up, farewell!"

The eternal dragon then went inside Goku as he continued to fade away, saying his goodbyes to all the heroes, unaware that his house wish started to fade away with him. As soon as he was gone, everyone looked at the broken building and destroyed grounds. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but it was a small price to pay for their universe to be saved by an alien warrior who beats Gods.

"God, I'm really gonna miss Bedhead," Superman said.

"Whatever you say Captain Underpants," Batman joked, shocking everyone.

"What?" Batman asked, unaware he was the last guy to make jokes.

* * *

Goku then stared at Vegeta as the other stared back, both in their Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms.

The two Saiyans both stood before a huge figure with purple and blue armor and a stupid looking helmet.

As the Prince and Low Class Saiyan Warriors charge their respective Ki Blast attacks, we see Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and even Chi Chi covered in scars as we see a bunch of heroes who tried to help, from a man in high tech armor, a man with spider powers, a man who gets real angry, and a man with a lighting hammer among others. Only a man in a red and black suit with a mask remained and he had a soda hat with two beers and a giant foam finger that reads, "Goku and Vegeta = #1!" He knew better than to fight that thing. Meanwhile Beerus, Whis, and King Kai all did the same on King Kai's planet, watching everyone like it was a sports event.

The giant before them asked, "If you two can be gods, then what shall we call Galactus?"

Goku then asked, "Ready Vegeta?"

"Do you even have to ask Kakarot?" Vegeta retorted.

The two then fired as their attacks merged, using a move they used as Vegito.

 ** _"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"_**

* * *

Damn, sorry for an underwhelming final battle, but I honestly don't know how a battle between Goku in this new form I made and Darkseid's true form would go, besides it's easier to leave it to interpretation of how you think it went. Either way this has been a wild ride and one filled with hardships to do, but It's also been a fun one and I'm happy I finally finished it. This, along with my Luigi vs Bill Cipher Death Battle, will be the last things I do make this year.

Krillin: Hey, I made it though the fanfic without DI-

 _(*Death by sudden Heart Attack as Winged Merchant held a copy of the Death Note*)_

Ah, knew I forgot something. Anyway, I'm going to go find the Dragon Balls and revive him later, anyway. This is the Winged Merchant, signing off and hope you have a great New Years, expect the DB at midnight CST.


	9. BONUS: Super Saiyan New God Abridged Kai

**ZOMG NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Shenron: Goku, I'm taking you to where you will be so controversial for this story.

Goku: The internet?

Shenron: No.

Goku: Another anime?

Shenron: Nope.

Goku: ...Superman's world?

Shenron: Superman's world.

Goku: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA….

The Teen Titans stare at Goku.

Goku: Who are you guys?

Robin: I'm the leader!

Starfire: I am an alien!

Raven: I'm a half demon!

Beast Boy and Cyborg: And we are hilarious and you will quote everything we say.

Goku: …

Titans: …

Darkseid: I'm here!

DC Universe: Darkseid's here!

Goku: Ka-me-ha-me-HADOUKEN!

Goku then fires a huge energy laser blast at Darkseid as soon as he he turned into a Super Sandwich (Yes I know what I said.)

Darkseid was enveloped by the attack, but took minor damage.

Goku: ...That should have killed you… how are you even alive!?

Darkseid: Um… plot?

Goku: Oh, that makes sense….

Everyone: ….

Goku then suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

Darkseid slaps Goku to the side followed by SSG Goku before SSB Goku kicks him in the nuts.

Darksied: Crap, I need something to beat hi- oh right I have this….

Darksied starts beating Goku up with a sign that said "ANTI LIFE EQUATION: 2+2=4".

Goku began to faint

Goku: Oh man, I can't beat him, he's too strong.

King Kai: Goku's down!

Vegeta: Does anyone really care?

King Kai: He died to a DC Character.

Vegeta: ...I'll rectify this mistake immediately!

Gohan: I'm also here.

Vegeta: Nobody cares nerd!

Beerus: I'm only here to show that Super still happened even if this the GT timeline.

Whis: I'm here because Beerus-San is here and I have to go with him.

Piccolo throws Bardock into a mountain in HFIL.

Piccolo: DODGE!

Bardock: Alright this should be easy enou-

Bardock a has a vision before crashing into said mountain.

Darksied: Now perish mortal.

Suddenly a portal opens up, grabbing everyone's attention, revealing The Winged Merchant in his shower completely naked.

Winged then screams like a girl and chucks a bar of soap at Darkseid's while the portal changes to show the Z-Fighters.

Krillin: ...Hi!

Darkseid fires an Omega and is about to hit him while he screams in fear.

Goku: Who are you?

Kakarot: I'm you but smarter.

Goku: Will any of this matter?

Kakarot: Probably not.

Bardock: KAKA-

Bardock throws a rock at his head and he immediately wakes up from it.

Bardock: -ROT!

Goku then gets up and started to scream as the 7 Dragon Balls floated around him as his hair starts flashing gold and his eyes turn green. Sparkles are floating around his body. It was Super Goku.

Goku: …

Darkseid: …

Everyone: …

Goku: Wait. Wrong form.

Goku then turns into the Super Saiyan New God form.

Goku then one shots Darkseid with a punch before a new Darkseid appeared.

Darkseid: You defeated me, now you must fight my true form to prove yourself.

Goku: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYY….!

Goku rushed into the portal while he screamed happily.

Darkseid (True Form) fires Omega Beams while Goku fired a KA ME HA ME HA!

 ** _UNIVERSAL EXPLOSION!_**

Goku fell out the portal and said, "I won!"

Goku then starts to fade away.

Shenron: Goku, you must now move on to the next universe to help.

Goku: Can I take my friends?

Shenron: Sure, why the heck not. It's not like this is canon anyway.

Galactus stared at SSB Goku and Vegeta.

Deadpool meanwhile held up a flag that said "Yang Xiao Long is best girl fight me!"

Winged Merchant soon joined him with a similar sign promoting the blonde waifu while everyone just stared at them with raised eyebrows and multiple questions flowing through their brains.

Suddenly everything explodes in a CGI explosion.

 **THE END.**

* * *

It then zooms out to show Mega Man X, Zero, and Axl all sitting in a theater with popcorn and drinks.

Mega Man X: He dumped my fic in the trash for this crap?

Zero: Come on X, you were one of his earliest fics and he got trapped by the cliches and accidentally made you OP. I'm sure one day he'll finally go back.

?: Hey speak for yourselves!

They turn and see Bass sitting in the row behind them, who then points at Zero as he continues.

Bass: At least you got multiple chapters I was only in a one shot What-If where I was in your game series instead of you!

Axl: Hey, I wonder if I could get a fic.

Winged: Maybe one day. Now if you don't mind me, I've got a remake or two in the work and, who knows I may actually do remakes and a full version of your fics respectively, but no promises.

The Scout: Of course you do, Mr. "I Regret making Saitama vs Chara."

Winged: Can you not!

* * *

 **Welp, it's the end of 2019. I plan on changing accounts and starting anew with a few remakes of fics that I plan to improve. So you can probably consider this a dead account now for the most part. I also do have some new Death Battles planned that aren't going to be pieces of shit.**


End file.
